Le goût salé des larmes
by OneSummer'sRain
Summary: Lors d'une guerre, on doit être fort. Pour soi, mais aussi pour ceux que l'on aime. Mais quand le poids de cet effort est trop lourd, alors on craque. On est perdu. Mais, une personne à qui l'on a choisi d'accorder sa confiance peut parfois nous aider dans cette épreuve. Sauf si c'est trop dur.


Je me réveille. Un long hurlement de loup au loin vient de me réveiller. Je contemple la couchette du lit au-dessus du mien. La pluie tombe doucement sur le toit de notre tente et le son des gouttes ponctue mes respirations. Je tourne la tête vers les autres lits. Je ne vois pas grand-chose, mais je suppose qu'Harry et Ron sont en train de dormir. Je soupire longuement. Je commence à perdre la notion du temps, mais je pense que l'on est vers le mois de novembre. La douce tiédeur de l'automne a déjà laissé place à l'impitoyable froid de l'hiver. Je décide de sortir un peu de la tente pour prendre un peu d'air frais. Je sors de mon lit, prend une couverture jetée sur un fauteuil et je glisse ma baguette dans ma poche, puis je sors de notre tente. Le vent et la pluie fouettent mon visage mais je me sens vidée. Vidée de toute émotion. De tout sentiment.

Soudain, des bruits de pas brisent le silence. Je me retourne vers la source du bruit aux aguets, ma baguette brandie, prête à toute attaque. Mais la silhouette s'avance, et je distingue des cheveux roux. C'est bon, ce n'est que Ron. Je me retourne de l'autre côté à nouveau, faisant face à la forêt. Il s'avance et s'arrête à mes côtés. Nous restons silencieux pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il rompe le silence.

« Toi aussi, tu n'arrives pas à dormir. » me dit-il. C'était une affirmation, et non pas une question. Et il avait raison. Comment pourrais-je dormir comme avant ? Maintenant, je mène un combat pour ma survie, notre survie, tous les jours.

« Non. » lui dis-je simplement. Je me perds dans mes pensées et le silence s'installe rapidement de nouveau entre nous. Ma couverture est maintenant trempée et moi avec. J'envisage de rentrer pour retourner dans mon lit et essayer au moins de gagner une heure de sommeil.

« J'ai froid, je vais rentrer » lui dis-je. Je commence à me retourner quand je le vois qui enlève son pull. Mas qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Il fait pourtant un froid glacial, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose son pull sur mes épaules. Il me réchauffe très rapidement et l'odeur de Ron que dégage le pull est… Comment dire ? Très agréable. Je souris et murmure un « merci ».

« Tu n'as pas froid toi, lui demandais-je, avec seulement un T-shirt dans ce froid glacial ?

Non, pour l'instant ça peut aller. »

Et puis à nouveau un silence. La pluie commence à s'arrêter.

« Hermione… » commence Ron. J'ai peur de la suite, en général quand ses phrases commencent par mon nom ça veut dire qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave.

« Tu ne … mh » il avait l'air de peser ses mots, comme si il n'avait pas assez confiance en moi. Je l'encourage à continuer d'un signe de tête.

« Est-ce que tu… penses que c'est une bonne idée ? Ce qu'on fait ? » Ca y est, me dis-je. La question. Que répondre à ça ? Bien sûr qu'on n'allait pas abandonner Harry. Mais parfois, j'aimerais bien être… ailleurs. Je réfléchis beaucoup à ce que je vais répondre, de peur de faire un faux pas.

« Je pense… qu'on a fait… ce qu'il fallait que… l'on fasse. »

Ron ne me répond pas. Il a l'air de réfléchir à cette proposition. Puis, il dit :

« Parfois, je repense à mes parents, à ma famille, à tout ce que j'ai laissé en arrière. Je m'inquiète pour eux, tu sais ? Imagine qu'il nous arrive quelque chose et qu'ils ne le savent pas. Imagine qu'il leur arrive quelque chose et qu'on ne le sache pas. J'ai peur pour eux, Hermione. J'ai peur pour eux, mais pour nous aussi, pour Harry, pour … toi. »

Il détourne le regard et une intense chaleur m'envahit. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Enfin, je veux dire, est ce qu'il y avait des sous-entendus ? Je suis confuse… et assez chamboulée par ce qu'il m'a dit. Cela m'a fait prendre, en quelque sorte, conscience de notre situation, mais le fait que Ron se soit dévoilé à moi ainsi m'embarrasse. Mais ça me plaît aussi d'ailleurs… Il 's'inquiète pour moi… En même temps, c'est normal, je suis son amie, non sa meilleure amie, mais… Et en même temps, je pense à ma famille. Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si quelque chose m'arrivait et qu'ils ne le sachent même pas ? Bon, c'est vrai que ça ne leur ferait rien mais… Si c'était le cas contraire ? Si c'était à eux que quelque chose arrivait et que je ne le sache pas ? Que je vienne trop tard ? Qu'ils soient … partis ? Pour toujours ? Sans se souvenir de leur fille ?

Non. Je ne peux pas me permettre de penser comme ça. Pas maintenant, ou je perdrais tout espoir.

Je finis par dire : « Je suis sûre qu'on va y arriver, Ron. Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais on va s'en sortir un jour. »

Puis, voyant qu'il a toujours le regard dans le vide, je rajoute en murmurant mais de façon qu'il l'entende quand même : « Je te le promets. »

Ce fut une bourrasque glaciale qui me répondit, mais j'imaginais qu'il n'avait pas dû entendre ma dernière phrase.

Soudain, il me prend dans ses bras. Je passe mes bras autour de lui et il enfouit sa tête au creux de mon épaule. Quelques poils de sa barbe mal rasée me picotent, mais je ne veux pas rompre ce moment. Au moins, même s'il a entendu ce que je lui avait dit, il ne le prend pas mal. Je sens quelque chose de froid me couler sur l'épaule, sauf qu'il avait arrêté de pleuvoir. Peut-être que la pluie recommençait à tomber. Ron me serre de plus en plus fort. Encore une fois, cette même sensation de froid, mais que sur mon épaule. Et il se met à trembler. Soudain, je comprends. Un des hommes les plus courageux que je connaisse est en train de pleurer. Je suis ébranlée par cette marque de faiblesse et une boule se forme au creux de me gorge. Je commence à lui caresser les cheveux, sans savoir quoi dire pour le réconforter, moi qui trouve d'habitude si facilement les bons mots.

D'un coup, il me lâche, comme s'il regrettait. Il essuie rageusement ses yeux et chuchote le mot « merci ». Je lui prends ses mains et le regarde dans ses (beaux) yeux en essayant d'esquisser un sourire (j'imagine qu'il doit plus ressembler à un rictus qu'autre chose, mais bon). Il se penche doucement vers moi et m'embrasse sur la joue. Puis il retourne dans la tente sans rien dire de plus.

Je m'assois pas terre dehors et finit par m'endormir.

Deux semaines après Ron s'en alla, nous laissant seuls. Me laissant seule.


End file.
